Neville Longbottom y la piedra del hechizero
by Captain leon
Summary: neville es el elegido en vez de harry, clasificacion M por drama


este es un fanfic sin animo de lucro

NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM Y LA PIEDRA DEL HECHIZERO

La figura de un gato asomaba sobre un muro bajo en plena noche, de repente la figura de un hombre alto y anciano hizo su aparición en el lugar, las luces de los faroles se extinguieron y el hombre se acercó al gato que por arte de magia se transformó en una mujer anciana.

- albus – dijo la mujer - ¿es cierto lo que escuche acerca de los longbottom?

- me temo que si minerva – dijo el anciano con gran pena, la anciana mujer se puso a llorar y el hombre procedió a reconfortarla.

Luego de un momento llegaron a la puerta de una mansión.

- ¿Cómo se lo diremos a su abuela? – pregunto McGonagall dirigiendo su mirada a Dumbledore quien tenía los ojos rojos y sostenía a un niño con una cicatriz en la frente, un niño de nombre Neville Longbottom.

Diez años después…

Neville no salía de su asombro, tan solo un par de días atrás por fin había dado muestras de que no era un squib y había demostrado tener poderes mágicos al rebotar como pelota en vez de estamparse contra el suelo y morir como cualquiera lo hubiera hecho (había caído desde un piso alto), y ahora recibía una carta en la que le admitían en Howarts.

Dumbledore temiendo que los mortifagos intentasen algo contra Neville, le pidió a Hagrid que acompañase al muchacho y a su abuela a hacer las compras respectivas.

- ¿les parece bien si primero vamos a una bóveda a la que me pidió Dumbledore que fuera? – pregunto Hagrid, Neville y su abuela no objetaron.

Neville pudo observar como Hagrid alzaba un paquetito pequeño y lo guardaba con celo en su abrigo, después de eso las compras transcurrieron con normalidad, hasta que llegaron donde el "emporio de lechuzas", que era un lugar donde se vendían no sólo lechuzas, sino otras mascotas para los magos.

- señora longbottom por favor, los sapos pasaron de moda hace más de cincuenta años, si el muchacho va con un sapo al colegio todos los chicos se reirán de él – decía Hagrid.

La abuela de Neville, quien era una mujer de armas tomar regañó al pobre guardabosque y este tuvo que quedarse callado, no pudo convencer a la mujer acerca de que el muchacho se desasiese del sapo que le regaló el tío abuelo del chico.

Hagrid decidió no entrometerse más, pero cuando se enteró que tampoco iban a comprar una nueva varita para Neville debido a que él utilizaría la varita de su padre…

- ¡señora longbottom! El muchacho no podrá demostrar todo su potencial con una varita ajena, no importa que está haya pertenecido a su padre. Neville, ¿Qué opinas tú?

Neville quien era bastante tímido, quiso darle la razón, pero la severa mirada de su abuela le hizo decir algo muy diferente.

- … yo quiero… usar la varita… de mi padre, señor.

Hagrid recibió otra tanda de criticas acidas de la anciana y al final decidió no comentar nada de esto frente Dumbledore, el guardabosque no quería que el director se sintiera triste al ver como su decisión de enviar a Neville con su abuela, no era precisamente lo más acertado.

Ya en el andén 9 y ¾, Neville se despedía de su abuela y de todos sus tíos abuelos que fueron también a despedirse del chico. Neville estaba rojo como un tomate porque varios chicos ya se estaban mofando de él.

Al entrar al tren un par de chicos de ravenclaw que vieron como todos esos ancianos se despedían efusivamente de él, decidieron abusar de él y una chica sacó cara por Neville, pero en eso el pobre soltó a su sapo el cual se escapo raudo del lugar.

- ¿quieres que te ayude? – le preguntó una niña de esponjoso cabello castaño y dientes de conejo.

- eh… yo… gracias si mucho – balbuceo Neville quien se puso colorado como un tomate.

- ¡eres Neville longbottom! – Dijo la chica al ver la cicatriz en forma de rayo – disculpa, yo soy Hermione Granger, un placer conocerte.

- yo me llamo Neville… Neville longbottom – dijo Neville olvidándose que ya no era necesario decir su nombre.

- fue horrible como te trataron esos estudiantes, pero no te preocupes yo te ayudare a encontrar a tu sapo, pero primero acomodemos tu equipaje que quedo regado por todo el corredor – le dijo la niña con una sonrisa, Neville sólo pudo asentir con su cabeza.

- gracias… gracias por defenderme frente a esos ravenclaw.

- no tienes por qué agradecer, ahora busquemos tu sapo antes de que lleguemos a Howarts.

Los dos muchachos luego de buscar mucho tiempo se dieron por vencidos y tuvieron que apresurarse a ponerse sus túnicas por que ya se acercaban a la estación de Howarts.

Hermione agarró la mano de Neville para que este no se quedase atrás debido a la enorme cantidad de estudiantes que había

- deprisa Neville tenemos que ir a los botes – le apremiaba la chica sin soltar su mano.

- aja… - se limito a decir Neville, nunca antes una chica le había sostenido la mano… se sentía bonito.

Efectivamente, Hagrid apresuraba a los estudiantes de primer año para que se diesen prisa. Al final Hermione y él compartieron uno de los botes con otra niña de nombre parkinson.

El castillo era imponente y finalmente llegaron al desembarcadero interior del castillo, subieron unas gradas y allí les esperaba la profesora McGonagall, está procedió a explicarles algunas cosas a los chicos cuando de repente salido de la nada el sapo de Neville hizo su inoportuna aparición.

- ¡trevor! – gritó Neville y avanzó unas cuantas escaleras agarrando al sapo. La profesora le miro con un gesto de pocos amigos y luego les ordenó que la esperaran un momento. El pobre de Neville se moría de la vergüenza, todos se le reían en su cara y para su horror la hermosa niña parkinson también se reía de él.

- ¿así que tu eres el famoso longbottom?, yo me llamo draco, draco malfoy – le dijo un niño de rostro hermoso y cabello rubio.

Un chico pelirrojo se rio con disimulo y el rubio procedió a insultarlo, luego le extendió la mano a Neville, el cual por su timidez procedió a estrechar.

La profesora mcgonagall retornó y todos entraron al gran comedor del castillo, el techo de este parecía ser de cristal porque se podía ver claramente el firmamento.

- el techo fue hechizado para que se pudiese ver el cielo, lo leí en Historia de Howarts – le decía Hermione a pansy parkinson.

Los chicos se detuvieron frente al sombrero seleccionador y a orden de mcgonagall uno por uno se sentó en un taburete y el sombrero les enviaba a la casa respectiva. Hermione fue a Griffindor, pero pansy parkinson, la niña que había captado la atención de Neville se fue a slytherin, finalmente fue su turno y todos los presentes se sentaron al borde de sus asientos.

- ummm, la mente no muy dispuesta para los estudios, pero tienes un corazón gentil y noble, tu sentido de lealtad es muy fuerte y eres de los que se esfuerzan al máximo cada día… creo que te pondré en Hufflepuff…

- no, por favor – susurraba Neville – ponme en Griffindor.

- pero si irías mejor en Hufflepuff, tendrías muchos amigos en los leales tejones…

- no, por favor, ponme en Griffindor, sino mi abuela se enojara conmigo, mis padres pertenecieron a Griffindor… mi abuela y mis tíos abuelos se enojaran…

- ¿seguro?... si tú lo dices, entonces serás GRIFFINDOR

Neville de lo aliviado que estaba y temiendo que el sombrero cambiase de opinión se fue corriendo a la mesa asignada, olvidándose quitarse el sombrero seleccionador, algunos alumnos se rieron pero sus risas fueron calladas por los gritos de júbilo de los leones al ver que el famoso niño-que-vivió pertenecía a Griffindor. Dumbledore le guiño el ojo a Neville y este bajó la mirada por su timidez.

La cena en realidad fue un banquete y Neville disfrutó mucho de este, Hermione le hablaba animadamente y Neville ahora le contestaba con mayor naturalidad, bueno no mucha, pero algo es algo. Neville trataba de ver la mesa de slytherin haber si podía ver a pansy y la vio hablando alegremente con malfoy. Neville deseo que pansy estuviese en Griffindor pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Percy quien le hablaba de forma grandilocuente [Nota del autor: en los libros pansy es fea pero en la primera película no lo es, interpretada por Genevieve Gaunt, quien por alguna razón no sale en los creditos]

Finalizado el banquete Percy guió a los chicos a la torre Griffindor, y Neville pudo observar que compartía habitación con un chico de hermosos ojos verdes y cabello negro azabache llamado Harry potter y otro chico alto con el cabello rojo como la sangre de nombre ron weasley, también había dos chicos uno llamado seamus finnigan y el otro de nombre dean thomas, ambos chicos muy apuestos.

- la cena estuvo buena ¿verdad? – les dijo Neville tratando de entablar conversación, pero harry le dirigió una mirada de desprecio.

- … ¿a ti que te pareció ron?... – volvió a insistir.

- ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a tus amigos de slytherin?, ve anda a estrecharte la mano con ellos – le dijo ron.

- seguro se cree mejor que nosotros por eso de ser el-niño-que-vivió – le dijo seamus.

- es un engreído se cree mucho, mejor no le hablen – les dijo dean.

Neville se quedo como piedra con los ojos muy abiertos, hubiera querido decir algo, decirles que no era su intención haber estrechado la mano de malfoy, pero su maldita timidez le soldó la mandíbula y dándose la vuelta se cambio de ropa y se acostó en su cama, cerrando las cortinas.

Neville no pudo dormir esa noche, el no era un creído, no se sentía superior a los demás, el hecho de ser un squib la mayor parte de su vida había hecho que su autoestima se fuese por los suelos, no importaba que el fuese el famoso niño-que-vivió, ninguna familia de magos le invitaba a los cumpleaños de sus hijos por que Neville era un squib, nunca tuvo amigos, las únicas personas con que se relacionaba eran su abuela y sus ancianos parientes. Neville se puso muy nervioso al pensar que compartiría siete años de su vida con esos horribles chicos de Griffindor, de seguro eran unos abusivos y abusarían cruelmente de él, se repetiría la misma historia que cuando estaba en la escuela muggle.

Debido a que no pudo dormir bien esa noche, llego tarde a la clase de transformaciones, ni siquiera Harry y ron que se levantaron tarde le despertaron, al final llegó mucho pero mucho más tarde que los dos Griffindor, la profesora mcgonagall le restó puntos a griffindor y le impuso deberes como castigo. Al terminar la clase sus compañeros le abuchearon por perder puntos en su primera clase, todo un record, incluso Hermione se veía enojada por los puntos perdidos, al final Neville se quedo solo y se puso a llorar.

En la clase de vuelo, las cosas no mejoraron, Neville por más que trató no conseguía que su escoba subiera a su mano, todos se reían de él, ¡pero él que podía hacer!, nunca había volado en escoba, ni siquiera una de juguete, como de seguro lo habían hecho los demás, las burlas hicieron mella en su auto estima y por esto incluso los estudiantes venidos de familias muggle como Hermione al final lograron hacer subir su escoba, Neville fue el único que no lo logró.

Desesperado, el chico agarró su escoba con las dos manos y se monto en ella, lamentablemente la escoba empezó a volar con él encima y al final se soltó y su túnica se engancho en una estatua y finalmente cayó en el piso rompiéndose la muñeca. La profesora Hooch lo llevo donde la enfermería y afortunadamente no le gritó, sino que se comportó muy gentil con él, a Neville esa profesora le agradaba.

La enfermera del colegio curó en un instante a Neville pero insistió en que se quedase toda la tarde. Al regresar a su sala común todos se reían de él, excepto Hermione y las demás chicas, al subir al dormitorio Harry y los demás se burlaron de él, asegurándole que haber ido a la enfermería en su primer día fue todo un record.

Neville nuevamente no pudo dormir, no solo de vergüenza está vez, sino de bronca, pensar que Harry fue elegido para jugar quidditch debido a que atrapó su recordadora, si al menos lo hubiese hecho por ayudarlo, pero no, lo hizo por haber sido retado por malfoy. Si este era su primer día, ¡como serian los demás!, Neville deseo con todas sus fuerzas haber permanecido como un squib…

En la víspera de celebrarse halloween, uno de los profesores anuncia que un trol se había infiltrado en el colegio y todos los estudiantes fueron mandados a sus respectivas salas comunes. Neville extrañado por no encontrar a Hermione pregunta a una chica (después de haber reunido valor durante varios minutos) si ha visto a su amiga, pero ella le contesta que se fue llorando al baño de chicas.

Neville fue corriendo al baño de chicas pero al llegar vio a Hermione y a sus dos "amigos" juntos, también estaban los profesores mcgonagall, Snape y quirrell. La profesora mcgonagall al ver a Neville fuera de la sala común le quita cincuenta puntos, con lo que se gana el odio de todos sus compañeros de casa incluida Hermione.

- debí haber preguntado antes, así hubiera llegado a tiempo – se lamentaba Neville, al día siguiente estando solo en los baños, cuando de repente, tuvo un acceso de tos y para su horror vio como la palma de su mano con la cual se había cubierto la boca estaba empapada de sangre.

Neville corrió a la enfermería y la enfermera le atendió rápidamente (a Neville la enfermera ya le caía bien). Madam pomfrey se sorprendió al diagnosticarle ulceras al muchacho, jamás en su vida había visto a alguien tan joven desarrollar tamañas úlceras propias de un adulto sometido a excesiva presión y estrés.

En el partido de quidditch contra slytherin, Harry consiguió atrapar la snitch y todos celebraron en la sala común, ya en las habitaciones comunes todos se pasaban la snitch dorada, bueno todos menos Neville.

- que, que quieres, vaya a dormir – le ordenaba dean.

- vaya ocurrencia, no se la des Harry – decía seamus.

- es cierto, la ensuciara si la toca con sus manos cochinas – se burlaba ron.

- chicos, chicos, dejemos que Neville la toque un rato –dijo Harry, pero cuando Neville emocionado se disponía a tocar la snitch, Harry se la lanzó a ron.

- atrápala si puedes neville – se burlo Harry

Neville no quería ser más humillado y decidió ir a su cama e ir a dormir, algo difícil porque cada vez que quería dormir, los chicos le zarandeaban y se burlaban de él.

Una nota en el periódico unos días después indicaba que una bóveda en el banco de los duendes había sido violentada, Neville al ver el interés que Hermione ponía en la noticia decidió contarle acerca de su visita a las bóvedas con Hagrid, la chica interesada olvidó su enojo con Neville y le preguntó más cosas al respecto. Los chicos se sorprendieron al descubrir que era la misma bóveda que había sido violentada por desconocidos, Harry y ron escucharon atentamente la conversación sin que Neville y Hermione se diesen cuenta.

Llegadas las vísperas de navidad, Neville recibió muchas cartas de sus parientes, lamentablemente sus compañeros le quitaron las cartas y se mofaron de él por los sobrenombres cariñosos que los ancianos le ponían, Neville trató de recuperar las cartas, pero todos se las lanzaban entre ellos y además eran mucho más altos que Neville [Nota del autor: en este fanfic Harry no se crió con sus tíos y por esto recibió la buena alimentación que le permitió tener una altura adecuada a su edad] Finalmente desistió cuando ron le dio un codazo que le quitó la respiración, le dejaron tirado en el suelo y llorando mientras salieron riendo de la habitación.

Ya en la noche de navidad Neville se encontraba en su casa celebrando junto a su abuela y los demás ancianos, pero no pudo disfrutar del banquete que estos le ofrecieron debido a las úlceras, pero aun así Neville estuvo feliz de estar por al menos un par de días lejos de ese infierno al que llamaba Howarts.

Al regresar a Howarts, una noche Neville fue despertado por Harry y ron, al parecer estaban hablando acerca de un perro de tres cabezas o algo por el estilo.

- ¿Qué es eso de un perro de tres cabezas? – preguntó Neville

- ¡vos que preguntas! – le increpó ron

- no es nada que te interese longbottom – le dijo fríamente Harry, con lo que Neville cerro nuevamente sus cortinas y se dispuso a dormir.

Las clases no mejoraron para Neville, sencillamente ningún hechizo le salía bien pese a que se esmeraba y los profesores siempre le daban trabajo extra para compensar su falta de habilidad mágica.

- si hubiese estado en Hufflepuff, al menos tendría a alguien que me colabore con las tareas – pensó tristemente Neville. Las veces que intentaba acercarse a Hermione, tanto Harry como ron, se presentaban inoportunamente y la alejaban de su lado, ya sea para que su amiga les prestase sus apuntes (los dos chicos jamás tomaban notas en clases) o para hablar secretamente acerca de una "piedra".

Pero pese a la enorme cantidad de tareas extra que le daban los profesores, el muchacho no se quejaba, sabía que lo hacían para que él mejorase, sin embargo, no pensaba lo mismo de Snape, quien al parecer se las había tomado con él, bueno con él y con Harry. Neville no sabía que Snape odiaba a Harry porque era la viva imagen de su padre, hombre que abuso cruelmente del profesor cuando era niño y lo peor de todo que fue ese hombre el que se casó con la mujer que amaba, sencillamente era demasiado que soportar para cualquiera, en cuanto a Neville, Snape lo odiaba porque fue su madre la que convenció a lily de casarse con james y despreciar a Snape.

Un día para sorpresa de Neville y los demás Griffindor, vio como el reloj de puntos de su casa había perdido de la noche a la mañana unos 150 puntos, al parecer su amiga Hermione, junto con Harry y ron fueron descubiertos por mcgonagall paseando en la noche. Hermione se encontraba devastada, había perdido cincuenta puntos para su casa y todos los Griffindor la aborrecían. Neville sabía que perder 150 puntos no era poca cosa, pero se extraño del trato malo que le daban a su amiga, ¿es que acaso ella no era humana y estaba prohibida de equivocarse?, el chico se acerco a Hermione y trato lo mejor que pudo para consolarla.

- no te preocupes, pronto se olvidaran de esto.

- ¿tú crees?

- claro, solo espera que vuelva a perder puntos y se la agarraran conmigo.

Hermione lo miró atentamente.

- no creo que pierdas cincuenta puntos – le dijo Hermione tratando de sonreír

- ¿Qué no? Ya mcgonagall me quitó cincuenta puntos, de seguro la próxima será cien puntos – trató de bromear Neville, Hermione seguía mirándolo fijamente.

- genial, ahora seguro piensa que soy un subnormal o algo parecido – pensaba desesperado Neville.

- lo que trato de decir es que no te preocupes, no estarán enojados contigo por siempre, y si lo están yo siempre te daré mi apoyo.

- gracias Neville –le dijo Hermione y abrazó al muchacho, Neville se quedo como piedra. Hermione se separo de él y luego de darle las gracias nuevamente se despidió y subió a sus habitaciones para ir a dormir.

Neville también subió a su cuarto y quiso animar a Harry y a ron, pero se notaba que ambos chicos estaban de un humor de perros por lo que decidió irse a dormir.

Luego de cumplirse el castigo de Hermione en el bosque oscuro, Neville la esperaba en la sala común para ver si se encontraba bien, ya pasaban las cuatro de la madrugada cuando en eso llegaron los tres Griffindor y Neville le pregunto a su amiga como le fue.

- lárgate longbottom – le gritó ron.

- esto no te concierne, vete adormir – le ordenó Harry.

- no le digan así – les riño Hermione, Neville se sintió esperanzado.

- lo siento Neville pero debo hablar con ron y Harry en privado – se excusó Hermione, el pobre de Neville asintió y se fue a su habitación común.

Neville se encontraba devastado, había esperado toda la noche a Hermione y ella sólo quería hablar con esos dos odiosos. Harry y ron subieron al cuarto y continuaron hablando, Neville escucho su conversación sin querer y se enteró de muchas cosas.

Transcurridos los días, la situación de Neville no mejoraba, seguía siendo malo para la magia y los profesores lo inundaban con tareas, Snape seguía siendo malvado con él y debía soportar los abusos de los integrantes de su casa, siempre tenía que sentarse al final de los asientos, de lo contrario sus compañeros de atrás le metían la varita por entre las nalgas. Los otros estudiantes de las demás casas tampoco querían hablar con él salvo los de Hufflepuff que algunas veces le saludaban cordialmente. Los slytherin eran particularmente abusivos y mordaces cuando se dirigían a él. Lo peor fue cuando pansy parkinson también se burlaba de él, ella al parecer estaba siempre al lado de malfoy y sus gorilas, al parecer a la chica le gustaba mucho el cruel rubio.

Neville meditaba todo esto una noche muy tarde en su sala común.

- ya no me interesa pansy – decía Neville.

- a mi no me gustan las chicas malvadas, sin importar lo bonitas que sean – volvía a decir Neville.

- bien dicho, tú también tienes dignidad – concluyó Neville que no se percataba que estaba hablando consigo mismo.

Una esfera se hallaba en una habitación completamente oscura y en silencio, sólo el ruido del latir de un corazón estaba en el ambiente, la hermosísima esfera era roja como un rubí, cuando de repente la superficie de está comenzó a astillarse.

- no te preocupes, utilizaremos la capa de invisibilidad de Harry – dijo alguien sobresaltando a Neville, quien cogió a su sapo y se oculto en el sofá de respaldo alto.

- no dejaremos que Snape robe la piedra del hechicero mientras Dumbledore no esté presente – dijo resueltamente Harry.

Neville vio como su amiga Hermione y los otros dos odiosos se cubrían con la capa de invisibilidad y salían por el retrato. Neville no podía dejar ir sola a Hermione con esos dos patanes para enfrentar Merlín sabe que peligros y se apresuró a ir a su habitación común, había algo que debía llevar primero.

Neville se acercaba donde estaba el perro de tres cabezas y pudo escuchar como ladraba furiosamente, se extraño que filch no estuviese presente pese al estruendoso ruido, aunque agradeció esto ya que tal vez el celador lo hubiera descubierto.

Abriendo la puerta con cuidado pudo ver como el perro ladraba a la trampilla del suelo que estaba abierta, Neville sacó de su bolsillo su nueva recordadora y giró un mecanismo antes de arrojar está dentro de la habitación. La esfera que parecía estar hecha de plástico transparente, emitió una melodía que llamo la atención del perro e hizo que este se quedara dormido.

- gracias por la nueva recordadora abuela – susurro Neville y pese a su miedo se lanzó por la trampilla, tenía que proteger a Hermione.

- ¡Neville que haces aquí! – gritó Hermione cuando Neville aterrizo justo a su lado.

- vine a protegerte Hermione – dijo el chico adolorido.

- genial, y ahora quien te protegerá a ti – gritó Harry frustrado por no poder soltarse de las plantas que lo envolvían.

- maravilloso, ahora moriremos junto a este imbécil – le increpaba ron.

- no tenemos que morir – les dijo Neville.

- ¿y quién nos salvara tú?, si eres un inútil – le escupió Harry.

- quiero a mi mami – lloraba ron.

- no tenemos que morir, este es el lazo del diablo, si no tensamos los músculos, la planta nos dejara ir – les explico Neville.

- Neville, eres un genio – le dijo Hermione y ella y su amigo se relajaron con lo que la planta los soltó, Harry siguió su ejemplo pero ron seguía llorando y resistiéndose.

- al lazo del diablo le debilita la luz del sol, Hermione utiliza un hechizo lumínico para liberar a ron – dijo rápidamente Neville, y Hermione haciendo uso de este hechizo liberó al pelirrojo quien se encontraba avergonzado.

- ¿y tú qué diablos miras? – le dijo ron a Neville, el cual bajo su mirada.

Debemos continuar dijo Harry y los chicos siguieron avanzando, primero encontraron un enorme trol tirado en el suelo y luego en otra habitación Harry tuvo que utilizar una escoba para atrapar una llave voladora, pasado este peligro los muchachos entraron en lo que parecía ser un tablero gigante de ajedrez. Ron tomó el mando de la situación pero con cuatro chicos en vez de tres el juego se tornaba difícil y llego a un punto muerto.

- déjame tratar a mi – le dijo Neville.

- ¿pero si eres el burro de la clase, como podrías jugar ajedrez? – le dijo ron

- mis parientes lo único que juegan es ajedrez y cartas, mi abuela no me permitió aprender a jugar cartas pero si soy bueno jugando ajedrez – dijo Neville pero Harry y ron bufaron.

- déjenlo que lo intente – les dijo Hermione, con lo que Neville tomó el control del tablero, y lo hizo realmente bien, ganando la partida y no sacrificando a ninguno de los muchachos como piezas.

- eso fue brillante Neville – le dijo Hermione, Harry y ron intercambiaron miradas de asombro.

Finalmente llegaron a una habitación llena de diversos frascos al parecer llenos de pociones, de repente los chicos fueron rodeados por muros de fuego y no tuvieron otra opción que descifrar el acertijo. Fue una suerte que Hermione estuviese con ellos, de lo contrario no lo hubiesen logrado.

- bien Neville, toma la poción y atraviesa el muro de fuego – le dijo Hermione.

- epa, por que él tiene que ir y yo no – dijo ron.

- es cierto, ¿crees que él con lo torpe que es pueda vencer a Snape? – dijo Harry.

- este "torpe", nos salvo la vida con el lazo del diablo y el ajedrez mágico, además, Neville venció a quien-tu-sabes antes, es su derecho detener a Snape – les dijo enojada Hermione.

- nadie sabe como venció a quien-tu-sabes, pudo ser simple suerte, dame la poción Hermione – le ordenó ron.

- no, yo soy el mejor de todos, dámelo a mi Hermione – ordenó Harry.

Los dos chicos le arrebataron la poción a la chica y estaban forcejeando por ser el que se la tomara.

- ¡basta, la van a romper! – gritaba Hermione, y decidió embrujarlos con el hechizo paralizante.

- bien, ahora tomate la poción Neville – le dijo Hermione, luego de sacar el frasco de las manos inmóviles de los dos muchachos, Neville se veía nervioso.

- ¿estás segura?, Harry y ron tienen razón, ellos son mucho mejores magos que yo, tú eres mucha mejor hechicera que yo – le dijo templando Neville ante la perspectiva de tener que enfrentarse al hombre que tanto temía: Snape.

- ¿estudiar muchos libros?, ¿volar bien en una escoba?, ¿bravuconería? – le dijo Hermione mirando despectivamente a ron al decir esto último.

- hay muchas cosas más importantes como la lealtad y el valor, tú tienes mucho valor Neville.

- no, no tengo.

- claro que lo tienes, sino porque viniste, sino para detener a Snape.

- sólo vine por ti, quería saber si estabas a salvo, quería protegerte – le dijo sonrojado, Hermione le miró fijamente.

- … Neville, eso es muy tierno y valiente… tú ERES VALIENTE, créeme yo te lo digo – le dijo Hermione acariciándole una mejilla.

Neville se sorprendió mucho y curiosamente olvidó todo el miedo que tenía y se tomó la poción atravesando después el muro de fuego.

Neville luego de atravesar el muro, recorrió un pasillo oscuro y sombrío y finalmente llego a un semi-sótano, nuevamente estaba temblando, tenía tanto miedo que olvido sacar su varita la cual estaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

- Hermione, como quisiera que estuvieses conmigo…

Al acercarse vio la figura de un hombre frente a un enorme espejo, pero no era Snape, era quirrell…

- ¿profesor quirrell, señor?

El profesor se dio la vuelta y le hablo, ya no con una voz tartamuda y aguda, ahora su voz era fría y dura. Quirrell se burla de Neville y sus amigos al pensar que era Snape el sospechoso y no él, finalmente termina su monologo expresando su frustración por haber llegado tan lejos y no poder aun tener la piedra.

- haz que el muchacho mire el espejo – dijo una voz ultra terrena que hizo que a Neville le doliera la cicatriz.

Quirrell obligó a Neville a mirar el espejo y vio su imagen reflejada en este, su imagen del espejo le mostro que tenía la piedra en su bolsillo, Neville palpó su bolsillo y comprobó para su asombro que efectivamente la piedra del hechicero estaba en su bolsillo. Neville trató de engañar a quirrell, pero la voz ultra terrena le ordenó a quirrell darse la vuelta. El mago obedeció y se quito el turbante.

Neville quiso gritar pero el miedo fue tal que un sonido gutural salió en vez por su garganta, frente al muchacho se hallaba Voldemort…

El pobre Neville se meo encima y Voldemort se burló de él, pero luego le invito a entregar la piedra y unírsele.

- ya no tienes por qué sentir miedo Neville, no tienes por qué sufrir el maltrato de los demás, puedes ser fuerte Neville, puedes ser amado y respetado por todos – le dijo Voldemort – sólo mira al espejo ve todo lo que puedes obtener…

El espejo bombardeo a Neville con visiones fantásticas: ron y Harry siendo amigos de Neville, seamus y dean compartiendo momentos divertidos con Neville, los demás grifindors ayudando y riendo con Neville, las chicas sonriendo a Neville… pansy parkinson mirando fijamente a los ojos de Neville mientras le sonreía gentilmente.

La esfera roja astillada emitía un gentil latido de corazón cuando de pronto comenzó a astillarse nuevamente, por el rostro de Neville surcaban gruesas lágrimas.

- sí, es lo mejor – pensó Neville – la decisión más práctica, la decisión más lógica, la decisión más conveniente…

Neville introdujo su mano en el bolsillo dispuesto a entregarle la piedra a Voldemort, cuando sus dedos rozaron y luego sostuvieron la varita de su padre. El muchacho sacudió su cabeza como si despertara de un trance y entonces clavó la varita directo a la yugular de quirrell.

La sangre del profesor manchó todo el rostro y pecho de Neville, salía en increíbles cantidades y sumamente rápido, pero aun así quirrell se dirigió al muchacho y trato de estrangularlo, la piel de las manos de quirrell se derritió y Neville le sostuvo el rostro hasta que este se despellejo completamente, muriendo quirrell poco después.

Neville al ver el cráneo de quirrell se hizo a un lado y vomitó con fuerza, cuando se incorporó el espectro de Voldemort atravesó su pecho y Neville perdió la consciencia…

Neville despertaba, al parecer se encontraba en la enfermería, unos objetos estaban junto a su cama, parecían cajas de regalos multicolores, el muchacho se froto los ojos y vio que no había nada, todo fue una ilusión debido al reflejo de los rayos del sol entrando por la ventana. En ese momento Dumbledore entraba a la enfermería.

Neville se puso nervioso y saludo tímidamente al director, luego le urgió preguntar algo.

- ¡señor, que paso con Hermione, está bien!, ¡qué hay de Harry y ron!

- no te preocupes Neville, tus amigos están a salvo – le dijo Dumbledore, el hecho de que tuteara al muchacho hizo que Neville se sorprendiera y se relajara.

- lo que sucedió en el castillo con el profesor quirrell, es un secreto, por lo tanto todo el mundo lo sabe – le dijo Dumbledore, quien recorrió brevemente con la vista las mesas vacías alrededor de la cama de Neville, el anciano parecía algo desilusionado.

Dumbledore le explico a Neville acerca de la piedra del hechicero y la relación entre Snape, los padres de Harry y la madre de Neville. El muchacho se sorprendió cuando Dumbledore le dijo acerca del sacrificio de su madre y porque quirrell no podía tocarlo.

Neville decidió ir al gran comedor, este se hallaba repleto de banderas de la casa de slytherin.

Cuando se dirigió a su mesa todos murmuraban entre si y señalándolo con gestos de incredulidad. Apenas el muchacho se sentó, Dumbledore se levantó y comenzó su discurso de fin de año, felicito a slytherin por ser la casa con mayor puntaje, pero decidió agregar puntos extraordinarios a Griffindor. A Hermione le otorgó treinta puntos por su aplicación de la fría lógica en la habitación de las pociones, a harrry, le otorgó treinta puntos por su vuelo con escoba al atrapar la llave, a ron le otorgo sólo cinco puntos por su lealtad, y a Neville le otorgo cuarenta puntos por su sabiduría con el lazo del diablo y otros cuarenta puntos por el ajedrez mágico. Griffindor había ganado la copa de las casas.

Todos los Griffindor aplaudieron a los chicos y celebraron el haber ganado la copa de las casas. Harry, ron, seamus y dean intercambiaron miradas y alzaron los hombros mientras se sumaron a los aplausos, al parecer habían decidido perdonar a Neville.

Ya en el tren que se dirigía a Londres, Neville se encontraba solo en una cabina preguntándose donde estaría su amiga Hermione.

- seguro está con Harry y ron.

- al menos alguien hubiese estado conmigo.

- y quién diablos hubiese querido estar contigo.

- me hubieran preguntado acerca de la aventura con la piedra del hechicero.

- para eso tienen a Harry y a ron, quien en su sano juicio creería que tu tuviste algo que ver.

- es cierto, de seguro piensan que Dumbledore te dio esos puntos por que eres el-niño-que-vivió.

- o porque está senil

- ¡ya basta! Se calló a si mismo Neville.

Neville miraba tristemente la ventana y se alistó al ver que el tren se acercaba a la estación, al preparase notó su varita y la sostuvo en su mano.

- sabes Trevor, mi madre me salvó once años atrás y mi padre me salvo hace dos días, tal vez no sea la mejor varita del mundo, ni podre realizar grandes hechizos con ella a diferencia de otra varita que si me elija en ollivanders… pero creo que la conservare.

Neville que no estaba con nadie, salió del tren antes que los demás, su abuela lo estaba esperando y Neville le dio un gran abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. La anciana estaba sorprendida por que Neville siempre era tímido cuando estaba con ella.

- no me importa que los demás vean que quiero a mi abuela o a mis demás parientes – dijo Neville sonriente y tomados de la mano él y su abuela atravesaron el muro hacia el mundo muggle.

FIN


End file.
